The Other Side of Monkey Love
by wmountain
Summary: Ron's destiny is catching up with him, but so are his enemies and the results of choices he's avoided.  He will learn that the universe and the path of fate cannot be denied.  Monkey Fist has tried many arcane and mystical ways to become the Monkey Master
1. Chapter 1

**THE OTHER SIDE OF MONKEY LOVE**

**Chapter 1 --- Desperation Makes for Strange Bedfellows and Aftermaths**

Ron remembered leaving for the two-week summer mascot camp clearly. Kim had been crestfallen, promising not to take too many missions while he was gone. Rufus snuggled in Kim's hair and refusing to talk to him. Then it was on the bus with the most misfit group of mascots he'd ever seen. He'd fallen asleep as they were leaving Middleton.

He woke up in a blue fluid-filled cylinder in a darkened room. Dim figures moved beyond the glass and muted mumbles fed his ears. He watched closely as one of the figures approached his tube. The hunch and gait were unmistakable: Monkey Fist.

Monkey Fist stared at his archenemy, suspended in a blue biomass solution. He turned back to the figures behind the massive table and grunted. "Are you certain this will work? I don't have many more mystical means to achieve monkey mastery with this buffoon still in my way."

"Don't worry Monty-dear, after today it won't matter because no monkeys will follow him any more." DNAmy cooed.

Drakken wrung his hands. "Are you sure you don't want to just clone him and use a nice compliance chip to control..."

"NO. I must be the Monkey King, the only master. Besides, I can't wait to see how badly this will impact his partner."

Drakken grimaced. This was going to be rather painful for the sidekick...but he was getting some new toys to play with out of the deal. He made some adjustments to his console and added a few more painkillers.

"Any other parameters you want to set before we get this started?"

Monty paced, frowning. His face lit with a sick sneer.

"Can you program those nanomachines of yours to set more parameters than just the basics?"

Drakken nodded. "Most anything...we ARE re-wiring everything you know. What did you have in mind?"

Ron could barely hear the sick screeching that passed as Monkey Fist's laughter as his pod hummed to life and he blacked out.

Shego laughed, waving from the rising rope ladder.

"Bye now Kimmie. See you again next time." She blew a kiss before rising out of sight.

Kim seethed. This was Shego's fifth heist in as many days signaling a stellar beginning to summer. She hadn't had time to do anything at home or even talk to Ron since he left.

Sighing, Kim retrieved Rufus from behind the counter and began trudging out of the ruined lab. She activated the Kimmunicator.

"Wade, need a hitch back to Middleton."

"Uh, Kim...you heard from Ron lately?." Wade's voice set off alarm bells.

"Nooooo...why?"

Wade sipped his drink. "Well, wasn't he supposed to be at Go University for this mascot camp? 'Cause he's not there."

Kim stopped cold. "WHAT! Locate him Wade."

"Done and done. Hold on to something because he's in your family's guest room."

"Get me home yesterday Wade!"

Ron woke up feeling weird. Really weird. He thought the room looked familiar, but he couldn't quite see right. Everything was a little blurry. It certainly felt familiar.

Getting up, he wandered into the hall, unconsciously finding the bathroom. He passed the mirror and stopped. Something wasn't right. His hair was too blond and longer than he remembered. Shrugging, he stood over the toilet and reached into his underwear.

Dr. Possible shot out of his recliner when the shrill scream sliced through the house. He ran to the bathroom but found the door locked.

"Jim? Tim? Kimmie-cub? are you alright in there?"

"No, it's me Ron" he croaked, voice breaking.

James paused. That sounded sort of like Ron...five years ago.

He rattled the door. "All right young man. You'd better come out here and explain yourself."

"No offense Doc, but I think I need Kim's mother to look at this. Not your field of expertise...BELIEVE me." he croaked again.

"She'll be back soon. She just went down to the store for dinner fixins. You sure you don't want to talk to me about it?"

Ron shuddered and looked down at his middle again.

"Dr. Possible, believe me, you don't want to know."

Dr. Anne Possible was putting away groceries when her husband sauntered into the kitchen.

"Dear, Ron's locked himself in the bathroom upstairs and insists that he has to talk to you about some problem he's having."

Anne looked at her husband in confusion. "Wasn't he supposed to be at camp for two weeks? Kimmie was so down on that. What could it be that he wouldn't want to talk with you about?"

James shrugged. "Don't know, but he's sounding awfully funny. Remember when he and Kimmie went through puberty when he sounded a lot like badly played bagpipes all the time?"

Anne winced. Kim's reactions had not been...trivial...to her best friend's condition.

"Okay. I'm on my way up. If you see Kim, stall her until I know what's going on."

She disappeared around the corner and James heard the bathroom door open and shut.

He wasn't prepared for his wife's shriek and spilled coffee all over himself.

Kim blew into the kitchen in a whirlwind and saw her father mopping coffee from the table.

"Where's Ron, what's he doing here? What happened?"

James winced. "Sit down a minute Kimmie-cub. Your mother is upstairs trying to find out."

"Mom is? What on earth could be wrong..." she trailed off as she heard raised voices coming from upstairs. A door opened and shut. A few seconds later, a noticeably pale Dr. Possible came into the kitchen and sat down, looking at James.

"I need the liquor dear. Something with a kick."

James put a worry face on and went into the garage to retrieve something from the hidden cabinet.

"Alcohol Mom? WHAT is going on?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. This is so beyond my specialty. I told Ron I'd send you up with your Kimmunicator so that you could scan him. I certainly don't know what to do. But Kim, you can't freak out. He won't be able to handle that right now."

"OOOOKay Mom." Kim jogged upstairs, activating the Kimmunicator.

"Wade, we're going to need a complete scan of Ron. Can you set me up and I'll beam the info to you when it finishes? Please and thank you."

"No prob. When your indicator light flashes blue, it'll be ready."

Ron had been watching himself in sick fascination as THINGS were happening that were sick and wrong. He jumped when someone knocked.

"Ron, are you okay? Mom said to come up."

Ron closed his eyes. He was SO not prepared for this. He reached up and unlocked the door.

"Come in Kim."

Kim noticed some things different immediately. Ron was just a little shorter than she was, his hair was longer and a shade that looked weirdly like Tara's, and his eyes weren't blue, they were an emerald green just like her own.

"Let me scan you." Kim pressed a button and the blue scan field snapped to life and began scanning Ron.

"What's going on Ron?"

Ron squirmed. "I can't, uh , use the facilities and...uh...other things are weirding me out."

Kim sighed. "Is that all? Do you need me to hold your hand like I did when we were kids?"

Ron winced. "Uh-uh. I mean I CAN'T. My...uh...plumbing is missing" he whispered.

Kim snorted and reached down to his boxers and pulled.

Both her parents jumped when she shrieked.

Ron chose to finally quit trying to deal. He passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 --- Hanging Up the Pants**

Dr. James Possible looked over at his wife and raised an eyebrow.

Dr. Anne Possible looked over at her husband and raised an eyebrow.

James huffed. "So...what could possibly be so bad that you two are acting like it's the end of the world, hmmmm?"

"Hon, you hang around with a number of very intelligent scientists all day, right? You should know something about molecular restructuring, right? Let's just say that Ron is restructuring at the moment and leave it at that."

James had stopped huffing behind his paper. "Kids these days..."

Kim sat with her back to the bathroom door staring at Ron's half naked body in horror.

_What the hell happened to him? Why didn't I know about this sooner?_

She watched in fascination as Ron's hair twitched and began to get longer. She could almost see tissue being re-distributed as his skin crawled and puckered.

She heard a wheezing noise and figured out that the tee Ron had on was getting too tight. She reached over and tried to pull it over his head, but it wouldn't budge.

_Guess I'll have to cut it off. I hope he'll understand._

Pulling out a small knife, she expertly slit the garment down the side and pulled it free.

She was not prepared for Ron's breasts to suddenly pop out in her face. She scrambled back to the door, eyes wide as she watched them inflate slowly, settling out to almost perfect match her own.

She tore her eyes away from Ron's chest to see the last of the masculine cast of his body fall away and his adams apple disappear. Her gaze traveled down a taut stomach and over curvy hips until they stopped on the groin.

Ron had equipment again, but as with the rest of the changes, fully female. And cute.

"Wonder where all the hair went?" Kim noted with an odd detachment.

After a few minutes of staring, Kim blushed crimson and yanked her eyes away. Getting up, she bolted from the bathroom headed for the kitchen. She completely missed Ron's eyelids twitching.

--------------------------------

The Dr's Possible heard the bathroom door open and shut about twenty minutes after Kim's initial shout. They both watched the doorway as Kim pelted down the stairs and into overdrive.

"ohmygodohmygodohmygod...he's...I'm...he's...ohmygodohmygo...I'm..." Kim was repeating over and over again.

Her parents watched their daughter spout for about a minute before Anne got up and shook her to make her stop babbling.

"Get a hold of yourself Kimmie! Now tell us, what's going on!"

Kim stared up at her mother, mouth working silently. Then she began to giggle hysterically, gibbering at her parents in a mockery of speech.

Then her hand flew to her mouth and she blushed crimson for a second time.

Taking a deep breath she tried again. She slapped her hands over her mouth as she almost giggled again.

After several minutes of this, she finally was able to speak coherently.

"Uh Mom? Ron's, uh, not, uh, missing anything any more." Kim blushed as she said it.

"Really Kimmie? Was it temporary or just a joke he was playing?" Anne was confused.

Kim shook her head and her cheeks heated further.

"Uh, no. Um, you could say Ron's a whole new person. Right Mom?" Kim put on her keep-it-from-the-rest-of-the-family face.

Anne was still confused. As she opened her mouth for Kim to elaborate, Kim began waving her off and blushing even more. The look on her face must've communicated something because Kim suddenly cupped her breasts and then pointed upstairs.

Anne's eyes widened and she sat down with a thud. Her mind went blank.

Kim didn't think she could blush harder, but she managed to after her mother's face went completely blank.

"So, uh, Mom. What do we do now?" Kim said as she cast as sidelong glance at her father.

Anne carefully capped the liquor and put it on top of the refrigerator and began trudging back towards the upper floor.

"Guess we have a lot of explaining to do, don't we?"

Kim blushed again and followed her up the stairs.

--------------------------------

Ron heard Kim say something but couldn't move a muscle. He could feel a slight burning, like a fever, but deeper.

Then it was gone and he could move again. He opened his eyes and found he could once again focus...which was a good thing because his bladder informed him that it hadn't gone away.

As he was making the preparations to make the hurt stop, he remembered what had made him faint in the first place.

_Let little Ron be alright...let little Ron be alright..._

He looked down and squeaked when he found his normal equipment gone...

His bladder chose that moment to pulse again and he barely made it into a sitting position in time before he couldn't hold it any more.

Ron sat and waited for it to stop, thinking back to when he and Kim switched bodies for the better part of a week.

_Sure am glad I paid attention. Wonder what kind of ray we got zapped with this time. No prob. Kim and I will just find out which villain zapped us and we'll go get unzapped. Simple._

Ron flushed and went over to the sink to freshen up after laying on the bathroom floor.

He looked around and saw one of Kim's robes hanging from the back of the bathroom door. Fastening it securely Ron opened the door just in time to come face to face with Dr. Mrs. Possible.

--------------------------------

Anne stopped in shock as Ron opened the door.

"Ron dear, do you know you look like a blond clone of Kim?"

Ron shrugged. "Not really, but doesn't surprise me Dr. P. I can hang with it until Wade finds out who zapped us and we can get everything back to normal."

Kim winced. Ron was taking it so well. Well, there was no way to let him down gently.

She leaned around the corner.

"Ron, WE weren't zapped with anything. YOU were zapped with something."

Ron opened his mouth to say something...and kept it open. After about twenty seconds, Anne reached over and pushed his jaw shut.

"Until we get a few tests run, looks like you're stuck this way for awhile."

Ron looked at the floor, the ceiling, the walls...at Kim. Anything not to look at himself. Finally, he sighed.

"Uh, what am I going to wear?" Ron blushed.

Kim started giggling again...she couldn't help herself.

Dr. Possible smacked herself in the forehead. "Let's go see what your measurements are and I'm sure Kim can run out and pick up a few things to tide you over."

Ron nodded and looked over at Kim. One look and he was worried.

_She's got a look I don't remember seeing before. That worries me._

"Kim, be a dear and dig out some of your old clothes from the storage room. Looks like they'll be close enough until we can find something better."

Kim walked to the other end of the house, disappearing around another corner.

Anne pulled an unresisting Ron back into the guest bedroom and shut the door.

"You should be glad the twins are away until tonight, they'd never let you be otherwise" she said over her shoulder as she rummaged around in one of the bureaus. "Got it."

She turned around with a well worn measuring tape and beckoned to Ron.

Whipping the tape professionally, she carefully measured, jotting down short notes on a post-it note.

Ron felt weird, but in a good way. The attention was making him relax, which was unusual because he never liked people touching him before, much less what Kim's mother was doing. He closed his eyes and went with the feeling.

Anne "felt" the tension leaving Ron as she finished up her measurements and smiled. _More here than meets the eye then. Ron never would let anyone close enough to touch but he acted like he was enjoying it._

She cleared her throat as she stood up. "Okay, done. We may have a problem. You have some slightly different measurements than Kim. Slightly bigger breast size, slightly narrower waist and hips. Let's see what Kim brings back, okay?"

Ron mumbled and nodded, blushing. He looked back at the door, willing Kim to come resue him quick before her mother started up more girl talk.

--------------------------------

Kim was having trouble finding any of her older clothes that were close to her current sizes. She tended to destroy most of them before they had a chance to get old enough to put in boxes. What she was coming up with so far wasn't going to be easy to get Ron to wear.

She had found two sun dresses, a few skirts and tops, and some old shorts. Everything else in her boxes was too old and small to consider.

Groaning, she gathered up what she had and headed back to the guest room and the inevitable argument with Ron.

--------------------------------

Ron was disappointed when Kim didn't show up quickly. He was growing increasingly uncomfortable and didn't know why. So he did what he always did when he got nervous...he started talking.

"You know Mrs. P., if this is going to be a problem, I can always go home and wait for Kim and Wade to figure it all out."

Anne shook her head and patted the bed beside her. When Ron didn't take her up on the offer, she reached out and pulled Ron into sitting beside her. She continued only after putting an arm around Ron's shoulder.

"I couldn't hear of it. You're like family Ron. It's no trouble at all. Besides, you parents are off on a Caribbean cruise for another month. I couldn't let you stay home alone."

Ron winced inwardly. _Awww geez. This is the part I hated when I was stuck in Kim's body. My head's going to go to mush._

Ron's lower lip trembled as he reached around and plunged his head into Anne's shoulder and started to cry.

Anne had seen it coming and comforted him. _Kim needs to get him back on track._

As if summoned by thought, Kim bustled through the door with an armload of clothing.

Kim took one look at Ron crying into her mother's shoulder, dropped her armful of clothing, and practically jumped onto the bed, pulling Ron from her mother's embrace and pulling him into hers...gently stroking his head and whispering in his ear.

When he heard Kim talking to him he began to calm down. Still sniffling, he pulled back a little and looked up at Kim.

Kim was ready to let go when Ron looked up. Ron's face was blotchy and he was sniffling...

_...and it's the prettiest thing_...

Kim stopped in shock, eyes going wide, mind checking out.

Ron reached up a hand and waved it in front of Kim's eyes, waiting for a reaction. When none was coming, he had an impulse to knock her out of it.

He gently cupped her cheeks and leaned upward.

--------------------------------

Anne took the opportunity to begin sorting through the pile of clothing, finally settling on the black skirt and dark green top. She also picked up the shorts and turned back to the bed in time to see Ron begin to lean into Kim's expressionless face, eyes closing.

Her own eyes widened but her voice died in her throat as Ron's lips met Kim's.

--------------------------------

Kim felt Ron's lips meet hers. The touch was electric, jolting her down to her toes and snapping her out of the daze she had been in. Unable to think about anything else, she responded, reaching up to cup Ron's head in return. She felt Ron's tongue dancing, demanding entrance. She relented and their tongues met, writhing back and forth between each other's mouth.

Ron pulled back, heavy lidded, and gave a half smile. "Glad you came back Kim?"

Kim slowly pulled her hands to her mouth, looking at Ron, then her mother, then Ron. Faster and faster her head whipped back and forth as she tried saying something, anything.

She was turning redder and redder, blushing so deeply she felt her ears roaring.

Hands still over her mouth, she raced from the room. Both Ron and Anne heard the trapdoor to Kim's loft thud shut.

Anne turned to Ron, who was wearing a goofy grin, and goggled.

Ron stood and stretched, cocking his head at Kim's mother. He sighed.

"Well, what'd you expect? It was the only thing I could think of to snap her out of it. And it's something that I've wanted to do for a very long time. Figured it was the perfect opportunity."

Anne merely nodded, eyes still wide in shock.

"So Mrs. P., that's what I'm going to wear? Booyah. How's this go on?"

Nodding absently, she helped Ron get into the clothes, explaining the fastenings and lacings on the shirt.

When she finished, she simply wandered off in the direction of the downstairs, leaving Ron sitting on the guest room bed...contemplating finding a pair of shoes.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews! This is going to have to hold you for a little while because I'm trying to push out a few more chapters in my other story...next chapter later on this week instead of a couple of days.

**Chapter 3 --- Monkey Powers Activate Part 1**

The Sensei of Yamanouichi gently floated about two feet from the ground, his female students meditating quietly in formation spread out about him. The quiet hiss of the wind as it moved through the grass and trees blended harmoniously with the sounds of far off birds and the buzzing of insects. The silence was profound.

He had sensed the Chosen One the day before yesterday...a beacon of power shining through both worlds from the other side of the planet. The burst of blue had signaled the true awakening of his powers. While expected, Sensei was alarmed as this was happening too early. The Chosen One had not yet truly accepted his destiny nor had been fully trained in the ways of tai sheng pek kwar. Only extraordinary circumstances would warrant this early awakening.

Since then, Yamanouichi had been on alert. Training was postponed as the rites of ascendancy were begun in earnest. Without the presence of the Chosen One, one of the most ancient ceremonies was now required. One of his students must prepare to become the vessel for the final element to allow the Chosen One to come to full power and fulfill destiny as the Monkey Master. However, in so doing, the student would become the lifelong companion of the Chosen One, never to return to either school or home.

The grounds had been prepared and the male students long removed to the village in the valley far below the school, leaving Sensei to complete the ritual once the vessel was identified.

He had sensed their approach for over an hour. When they reached the secret entrance to the school, he let himself sink until he stood before the small number of his remaining students.

"Everyone, please prepare yourselves and return here shortly. You have all been instructed in what will be required. Do not shame Yamanouichi or the Chosen One."

The courtyard emptied quietly. Sensei turned to the gate and resumed floating.

He heard the rustle of silk and bare feet as his students returned to the courtyard and arranged themselves in two lines leading from the gate to the inner courtyard. They wore short white silk robes and nothing else. Yet they did not show any notice of this.

Sensei turned his attention back to the gates. They were here. He stood once again as a loud rapping was begun from outside the gates. A rustle of silk told him that his students had assumed the ritual positions. All was now ready.

Reaching out, he pulled the two great rings on each gate, throwing the portal open, before he knelt and placed his forehead to the ground in front of the group standing before him.

The group of aged monkeys, all with walking staves, acknowledged his obesience, tapping their sticks in unison. They, and the rather large group behind them, moved around the prostrate man and slowly wound their way around the kneeling students behind him. Small hands touched and stroked, eyes wary of reaction. The procession continued until but one wizened monkey remained at the gates, sitting. When the last monkey passed into the inner courtyard and disappeared from sight, the old one reached out and placed a small palm on the top of Sensei's head.

The old man remained prostrate and waited for the response that would tell him if they had honored the ancient ways and the ritual would proceed.

As if sensing his tension, the aged monkey smiled. He cupped the human's ear and tugged gently.

Sensei felt profound relief flow through him as his students honored the traditions of their ancestors and Yamanouichi.

A gentle laugh echoed in his mind. _Ah, my old friend, age has done well by you. Your students honor your tutelage and our ancient agreement._

Sitting up and back on his knees, he nodded. "I too am glad to see you old friend. Please enter and be welcome. We must begin the choosing ceremony. I will be sad to lose a pupil as must be done, but I cannot stop the prophecy."

The old monkey merely nodded and waddled toward the inner courtyard and the final part of the ceremony.

As he passed them, each of the students rose and flanked him until the courtyard was empty once again.

Sensei quietly closed the gates and sat down with his back against them, closing his eyes. _It has begun._

_--------------------------------------- _

The inner courtyard was festooned with ricepaper lamps and the hotspring pool had been allowed to fill, steam gently rising in the flickering light. The wizened monkey stopped at the edge of the pool and raised his stick.

As one, all of the students shed their robes and moved into the pool, sitting in a circle in the middle facing outward.

Dozens of monkeys of every stripe rushed forward and into the pool, congregating around the students expectantly. As one, they began grooming and washing them as the monkeys began doing the same.

As this progressed, the monkey shamans took up the cardinal positions around the pool, staves thrust skyward, humming an ancient melody. A gentle blue glow began to settle over the mass of monkey and human bodies writhing in the bathing pool...touching everything and everyone.

Suddenly the wizened monkey screeched and swept his staff as if pushing aside an unseen veil. The blue glow was swept away, violently wrenched from the mammalian pile in front of him.

Except for three glowing figures...two small snow monkeys and one human girl.

Yori's almond eyes leaked tears as she hugged the monkeys to her breast.

_It will be good to see Ron-san again. I hope he is ready to accept his destiny._

The male of the pair reached up to gently caress her ear and she started when a presence flared in her mind.

_I am Tok. We choose you. We will honor our clans together, you and I, and serve the will of the Master. Nothing save death will ever come between us. Do you accept this fate and become the Vessel?_

Yori bent down and kissed the top of Tok's head. _It is my honor to serve._

Tok climbed to her shoulder, his snow white tail wrapping gently around her neck. His companion took a similar position on her opposite shoulder.

The wizened monkey held out a paw to the stunned young woman. Yori grasped the outstretched hand and allowed herself to be led back out to the main courtyard.

Sensei had been staring intently at the archway to the inner courtyard since the flare of power washed over him at the climax of the ritual.

He was greatly relieved to see a happy and teary Yori being led by his old friend back to her room where her old life would end and her new one begin.

_I would wish to see the Chosen One's face when Yori completes the final ceremony to complete her duty as the Vessel. I am glad that they were so good together while he was here last. She will do much honor to us all._

He waited for a moment before following his former student to her room.

_---------------------------------------_

The elder monkey had taken up sitting on her bed after she had dressed in the clothes she would wear until the Chosen One provided for her to change. A half-shirt with short sleeves left her midriff bare and a two paneled skirt with slit sides covered her from hips to knees...both an indigo so dark that they gave off an almost purple sheen. She had a matching cloak with hood in the same color fastened at her throat. Her sword, fans, and shuriken were packed in a small trunk. Nothing but her weapons would reflect her former life...Tok and the Chosen One were her life now.

Tok's presence in her mind had been growing steadily as their bond strengthened. Powers long dormant began to emerge, adding to her sense of unreality. While she could but dimly sense the monkey on her bed, Tok's companion shone in her othersight like a small sun.

She was just about to start a conversation with him when Sensei came into her room. Yori smiled inwardly at the happy face he wore.

"Yori, there is but one more thing you must undergo before traveling to America and the Chosen One. Your new friend will guide you. Please sit down and we will begin."

Yori sat cross-legged on the floor, Tok sitting behind her neck gripping her neck loosely with his legs. Sensei shared the same position across from her with the wizened monkey behind his head. She felt Tok's presence flare at the same time she saw the old one flare. She was struck blind and found herself sitting in a wooded clearing facing a young man dressed something like Sensei.

The young man looked at Yori and opened his mouth. A purple light shone from his face, coalescing into a bright ribbon of energy that swayed, searching, finally shooting directly towards her face. She couldn't move as it entered her head through her lips, ears, and nose...her head feeling cramped, new information being shown and absorbed at an phenomenal rate. Her world flared white and she found herself once again sitting in her room at Yamanouichi.

Sensei groaned and fell to his side, breathing shallowly, waiting for the pain to pass. He glanced over to Yori, to see if the transfer was successful. When he saw the faint blue leaking from her eyes, he knew that the final ritual was complete.

Yori was motionless, dealing with the new knowledge transferred from Shinuichi-san, who she knew as Sensei. As she was trying to come to terms with the vastness she now carried, Sensei spoke softly.

"Yori, you must now become sensei to the Chosen One. Only you can complete this task as the Vessel of knowledge you have become. You are now a Sensei of Yamanouichi, and my replacement. Teach Ron-san well. When you can teach him no more and he has truly become the Monkey Master, return here with him to Yamanouichi to fulfill the ancient prophecies. Until then, you may call upon us at any time in the Master's name and we will answer. Be well young one."

He levered himself up from the floor, gently picked up his old friend, and began the long walk back to his rooms. As he left, ninja began appearing from the shadows...kneeling before her as befit her new status.

Holding out her hand to Tok's companion, she settled the other monkey on her shoulder and pulled her hood up and covered her face.

"We go now to America and the Chosen One."


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks everyone for reviewing and having patience as I bounce between chapters for each of my stories.

I have to credit Monique's last name to nodrogs, from one of his many excellent fics (he's on my fav authors list).

Please don't hate me for where this chapter is going to stop...and this chapter has lemony goodness. Anyone not paying attention to the M rating should return to another channel.

**Chapter 4 --- Power Surges Part 1, Monique**

Ron sat at the Possible kitchen table and looked despondently over at the two Possible parents. Kim was still locked in her room and adamantly refused to come downstairs. It didn't help that Kim's mom couldn't look at him without losing her train of thought.

"So Mrs. P...whatcha think about giving me a ride to the mall so I can go shopping?"

Anne started in her chair.

"Why don't I go get Kim and you two can go, uh, together. Sound good?"

Ron nodded.

Anne quickly left the room and made her way upstairs until she was knocking on Kim's trapdoor.

"Kim, honey, open up, it's just me. Ron's down in the kitchen."

She waited until she heard Kim throw the bolt on the door before levering it up and open. She closed it quickly behind her and sat down in Kim's desk chair looking over at her daughter sitting on her bed, clutching her pandaroo tightly.

"Kim...Ron needs to go shopping...he can't wear your old clothes forever."

"Mphmhmhmph" Kim mumbled into the back of her plush toy and blushed.

"Kim, he's your best friend...you should at least help him out...despite what happened earlier." she tried again.

Kim rolled her eyes and pushed her toy to the foot of her bed. Looking at her mother nearly sideways, she managed to finally get something coherent past her lips.

"I'm afraid to be alone with him."

Anne cocked her head with a frown.

"Why? Because he kissed you? He's been waiting for years to do that."

Kim shook her head.

"Why then? He's still Ron no matter what he looks like on the outside. Why?"

Kim balled her hands and didn't look directly at her mother when she replied.

"Because I want him to do it again, A LOT, ESPECIALLY because he looks like he does..." she whispered, trailing off.

Anne's mouth opened in an 'O' of understanding. Her mouth worked silently for a few moments before she, too, could get something coherently out.

"Ah, um, oh...well, whatever you kids want to do. I'm glad it's still Ron in there...your Dad and I have been expecting something like this for a little while now, just not quite this, uh, way. Ron's a fine young, ah, man. We couldn't be, um, happier that he, ah, that is, you, ah, want a, um, relationship."

Kim couldn't believe her ears...her mother was giving her permission to date Ron?...even now? She began to blush again.

"T-thanks Mom. I t-think. I b-better call M-Monique and see if we can g-get some p-private time at Club B-Banana." She blushed harder as she stuttered.

Anne moved to leave, absently patting Kim on the head.

"Be a dear and try to be careful. Ron's not going to be this way forever...don't lead him on if you don't really like him that way."

Kim nodded and reached for her Kimmunicator. Composing herself, she hit the connect button.

"Oh, hey Kim, what's up?" Kim's nerd-alter-ego Wade was rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Need a couple of favors...you up for some hacking this morning?"

Wade was instantly awake and grinning. "Sure thing Kim, what do you have in mind?"

Kim smiled.

"Well, it's like this..."

---------------------

Ron had been trying to read the back side of James' paper for the last five minutes with no success. Kim's father seemed to know just when he finally got the angle right and his eyes focused before huffing and slightly shuffling the paper.

He had just given up trying when Kim's mother blew back into the kitchen. By the look on her face, the talk with Kim had obviously gone pretty well.

---------------------

"So Mrs. P...everything okay?"

"Sure. Kim will be down in a few minutes to take you to the mall. She said something about calling Monique. In the meantime, do you want some cookies?"

Ron shook his head.

"I've got a weird craving for milk. Can I have a glass?"

Anne looked over at Ron oddly. Ron NEVER drank milk...soda, cocoa, even water, but never milk.

"Sure thing. Here's a glass. It's on the door. Help yourself."

Ron opened the refrigerator and grabbed the milk. Sitting back down, he poured the glass nearly full and took a long pull, relishing the taste and texture as it slid coldly into his belly. He repeated this a few more times, sighing contentedly when the glass was empty. After refilling it halfway, he put it back into the fridge and sat down to sip.

Anne watched in fascination throughout. James never put down his paper.

---------------------

"...so you'll help?" Kim asked.

"Girl, you'd have to kill me to keep me from helping out." Monique's squeal of delight nearly overloaded the speaker on the Kimmunicator.

"Good. Meet you there in an hour." She put down the Kimmunicator and put on her shoes. As she grabbed her purse, the Kimmunicator beeped.

"Go Wade."

Wade smiled happily.

"Everything's arranged. Zurich Mercantile's security was a tough one, but managed to get it done. Where do you need all of the items sent? I'll bot them over immediately."

Kim smiled.

"You rock Wade. Club Banana, Middleton Mall. Give us an hour to get there, please and thank you."

Humming, she made her way downstairs just in time to see Ron push the empty glass towards the middle of the table and wipe off his milk mustache. She didn't see the look on her mother's face, though. She tapped Ron on the shoulder.

"Come on. Monique's going to go into work and close the store early just for us."

Anne was still looking at the empty glass when the car pulled from the driveway.

---------------------

Kim glanced over at Ron as she drove through the nearly empty streets, how the flickering light through the trees played across his face and shoulders, how the breeze from the open window caused his hair to flutter, glowing and cascading in the flickering light.

Glancing down, she watched the ample swell of his breasts rise and fall, barely contained within the slightly tight shirt. Glancing further down, she was fascinated by how Ron was moving his legs, absently causing his ankles to move over each other in small circles.

By the time they pulled into the mall parking lot, she was breathing heavily and had the steering wheel in a death grip. She couldn't recall ever being this turned on in her entire life.

---------------------

Ron had been watching Kim out of the corner of his eyes since they nearly ran over a stray cat minutes after leaving the Possible home.

Despite her earlier failures at mastering driving, she had managed to finally regain her A+ on Barkin's driving exam and was one of the best drivers in Middleton.

Which is why he was watching her watch him. She nearly ran over the cat, missed a parked car by inches, run a stop sign (no one in sight fortunately), ran two red lights (again, no one around to see), wandered from lane to lane without signaling, and had narrowly avoided mowing down a postal worker trying to cross the street in the twenty minutes it took her to drive them to the mall. Very un-Kim things to do.

When they finally parked, he very quickly got out.

---------------------

Ron hadn't said anything to her for a few minutes as they waited in the food court for Monique to show up. There was something different about him since this morning that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Maybe it was the way he held himself or the way he moved...like he had acclimated fully to his new body. Maybe it was how he looked in the clothes he was wearing. He certainly smelled differently too...something nice, something soothing, something attractive and light.

It was driving her mad. The only thing she could think about was the feel of his hand on her body, his lips...she swallowed a moan and groaned.

_What on earth is he doing to drive me wild?_

---------------------_  
_

For his part, Ron had been growing uneasy since Kim had started acting, well, like she liked him. It was beginning to remind him of the moodulator incident, but he knew that she wasn't under the influence of it. It didn't help that the disquiet in his mind was continuing to grow as well. He was feeling needy and itching to do something, but he couldn't figure out just what it was. All he could tell was a feeling of slight satisfaction every time he looked at Kim looking at him like that.

He gave her a small smile and watched as her breathing quickened and goosebumps formed on her exposed arms.

---------------------

When Ron smiled at her, she felt herself get aroused. She started to breath faster, trying to quell the welling sensations...and failing. Just as she was going to move closer, one of Wade's hoverbots zipped up and dropped a manila envelope on the table and sped away.

Glad for the interruption, she opened the envelope and dumped the contents onto the table.

Ron watched as Kim sorted the documents, cards, and other things into piles.

Kim looked up and smiled as she began to explain.

"I had Wade whip up a new identity for you until we can figure out what was done to you and how to reverse it. With school coming up, can't have you miss anything. You are now Renee Elizabeth Stoppable, Ren for short, Ron's fraternal twin sister. Up until now, you have been staying with relatives in Denver because your parents were afraid that you might be in danger because of being my sidekick could make you a target or hostage. Ron's back in Yamanouichi for the first half of the school year by special request to return and you are taking his classes. With me so far?"

Ron nodded, impressed.

"Good. I'm also keeping you on the cheerleading squad as the mascot. I'm having Wade get a voice changer so you can still do your act. We have your birth certificate, driver's license, library card...everything here. We also gave you access to your naco funds via this card, here..." she pointed "...so that we can fund this little adventure. With as much money as you have in there, this won't amount to anything anyway. You're staying at my house because your parents are going to be on vacation until well after school starts again. If anyone asks, it's because they really had nowhere to put you up until they remodel a little when they get back. Ron's room wasn't really appropriate. You attended public school in Denver, which was nowhere near as good as the schools here in Middleton. That'll help explain why your grades are so much like, well, yours. Wade picked up Rufus from the camp and sent him to watch over your parents. That should just about cover everything. Any questions?"

Ron shook his head as Kim put everything back into the envelope save the credit card. He smiled warmly as she handed it to him.

"You rock KP! Ren huh? Close enough to Ron...I like it. Thank you."

Kim's insides melted when Ron (_Ren...remember he's Ren now_) smiled at her.

---------------------

Monique was humming happily. Her girl Kim had just made an offer that was going to make her day, her year, her whatever... a no-holds-barred, cost-is-no-object shopping spree to help a new friend.

Oh yeah was she happy.

She strode into the food court, looking around for Kim's distinctive red hair. She found the redhead talking to an unbelievably attractive blond girl that eerily reminded her of Tara if not for the piercing emerald eyes just like Kim had.

She was surprised when the girl waved her over like she knew her.

---------------------

Ron saw Monique slide around the side of the Hunan Wok and waved.

He never felt the small presence in his mind flare ever so gently.

---------------------

Monique pulled out the chair between Kim and her new friend and sat.

She opened her mouth to say something but snapped it shut when she got a good look at Kim...staring longingly at her friend across the table, oblivious.

She glanced over at the new girl and received a small smile and wave. Rolling her eyes, she waved her hand in front of Kim's face.

"Wake up girlfriend! You got me down here to shop 'till I drop...and you haven't introduced your new friend here. C'mon, I wanna roll."

Kim jerked as if slapped and blushed furiously. She was so embarrassed that she had to try twice to say something.

"Monique, this is Renee..." she paused for effect "...Renee Stoppable."

Monique froze halfway through a greeting.

"Stoppable? This is Ron's cousin?"

Kim shook her head. "This is Ron's sister."

Monique's eyes widened in shock. She hadn't known Ron had a sister...couldn't remember ever hearing about her all the way back to when she had moved to Middleton in middle school.

"HTP Kim...I've known Ron since middle school and I don't recall ever meeting his sister. AYSMH?"

Kim launched a brief version of what she had told Ron earlier...after which Monique was much calmer.

"Okay, I can see that. Nice to meet you Ren. Consider me a friend...least I can do for Ron."

Ron nodded and gave another half smile. He picked up his card and got up behind Monique, waving it back and forth in front of her face while putting his hand on her shoulder. She never noticed it as her eyes followed the card back and forth.

He gripped gently a few times before retracting the card and receiving a squeal of disappointment.

"Ready to hit Club Banana?"

Ron let himself be dragged away by his two best friends.

---------------------

Monique was very confused with Ren. Every time she looked at her she found Ren checking her out. When she managed to catch her eyes, Ren would blush and dimple, casting her eyes downward and turning away. Almost exactly what Kim was doing to Ren when the blond wasn't looking at her.

She was currently waiting for the card reader to spit back the amount on the card that Ren had handed to her a few minutes ago. She looked up again just in time to see Ren checking out her figure.

_I wonder if she knows she's doing that?_

Further thoughts were interrupted when the unit beeped and gave a code number. She reached under the counter and opened the book, paging to the section on codes. Finding her quarry, she punched in the number shown.

"Club Banana Special Services, how may I direct your call?" Monique was shocked...she had never heard of Special Services.

"Um, I ran a card through the machine according to procedure and it gave me a code..." she read off the letters and numbers from the small screen.

"Just one moment, someone will be right with you. May I have your name and store number?"

Monique rattled those off and prepared to wait. She wasn't expecting a nearly instantaneous pickup.

"Miss Thanewe? First I would like to say thank you on behalf of Club Banana for attracting this customer to your store. Could you be a dear and ask the other customers to leave? Give them each a $100 gift card as our way of apologizing for the inconvenience. When you've done that, please come back to the phone. I'll wait."

Monique put the phone down and pulled out the safe override key. She had never heard of anyone just "giving" away hundred dollar gift cards...never. Her hands shook as she retrieved the small pile from the safe and headed out to usher out the two or three other customers that had wandered into the store.

That accomplished, she returned behind the counter and picked up the phone once again.

"All gone. The doors are locked and the sign has been turned to closed."

"Excellent Miss Thanewe. I believe you are currently wondering about Special Services, am I right? It's only natural. It has been a very long time indeed since we have been contacted by a store in your area."

Monique was feeling the need to sit down and was flailing her free arm trying to snag the stool when the voice continued.

"I see from your employee records that you are on the management fast track but have not yet been to the advanced training classes. Hmmmm..." he sounded as if he were reading more, which only made Monique get goosebumps. "...yes, I think we can do this. Miss Thanewe, are you sitting or standing? I would suggest sitting down."

"Sitting."

"Good. The card you are holding is very special. Only people with extraordinary wealth and extraordinary bank associations are eligible for them. Most importantly, the card has no maximum limit. None."

Monique was breathing heavy and her eyesight tunneled down until all she could see was the card...the ultimate shopper's fantasy card. She began to twitch and shiver as the voice continued.

"Miss Thanewe, we are promoting you to a district manager position effective immediately. You may have to chauffeur this client to other Club Banana locations, or affiliates, with larger selections as required. Your former manager will be notified."

Monique could only nod. The person on the line couldn't see it, but she nodded anyway.

"Whatever this client requires, make every effort to see that their requirements are met. Spare no expense and take all the time that is needed. Go into the safe and get the red box. Read me the serial number please."

Monique retrieved the box and read off the number.

"Very good. Now open the box and pick up the scanner and type in these codes." He read off a short list of numbers. The unit chirped when she hit the enter key.

"What you have there is a scanner that will work in any Club Banana or affiliate store. It is directly linked to an account we have just established for this client. We will separately charge the client when the device reports every evening. Good luck Miss Thanewe. You can call this number if you have any additional questions or problems."

Monique put down the phone, stood up, walked out from behind the counter, and fainted.

---------------------

Ron had been making eyes at Monique while she did whatever she was doing by the counter, trying to get her flustered. He was disappointed that all he got was a smile and a couple of hard-to-see blushes.

He was gradually making his way nearer the small counter door when he watched Monique tense and being breathing hard. It made her neck stand out sexily...Ron felt his chest tighten and stomach clench.

He had almost made it when Monique stepped out and collapsed.

He caught her gently and sat down, cradling her in his lap. Smiling and resting her head on his chess, he began to caress her lower back with one hand and knead her shoulders with the other.

Monique was in a shopping dreamland...everything she pointed to was immediately whisked from the display and boxed, no questions asked. She reached furtively as the scene began to wash away.

She slowly slid back into consciousness aware that she was resting on something very soft and that she felt very very relaxed. She gradually became aware of the hand making slow and wide circles on her back, stopping now and again to dance over a spot that made her shiver. Another hand was gently stroking the area around the nape of her neck and hollow of her throat, sending goosebumps flashing up and down her body. Her muscles were alternatively tightening and loosening and a low moan worked its way from deep within her belly. Keeping her eyes close so she could enjoy better, she snuggled deeper into the embrace as the hands became bolder, pressing more firmly into the nerve bundles on her back and neck, swooping in ever lower circles.

She brought a hand up to reach out to her embracer to have it gently pushed away. She began to writhe, twisting as the hands evoked deeper responses. She moaned again as she felt her head being turned and raised, felt a nose brush hers, breath warm on her chin.

When lips brushed hers, she responded ardently, opening her mouth, tongue twisting and dancing. She tasted mint and moaned into her kisser's mouth, as the kiss continued and the hands found even more sensitive spots over which to linger. Her hips began to twitch and her toes curl, a small whimper escaping their liplock. Her kisser pulled back, capturing Monique's lower lip gently between their teeth as a hand finally found the nerve bundle it had been searching for.

Monique hissed and her body jumped, toes curling, muscles tensing. A long moan undulated from her mouth as she came hard and fast, dancing between the pair of hands now gently stroking once again.

A small sigh of satisfaction issued from her mouth as she fought the lassitude that was threatening to overwhelm her.

"That was the most incredible thing I have ever experienced...where did you learn your way around a girl's body like that?" she murmured throatily as she opened her eyes on Ren's flushed face.

Monique's mouth dropped open and she raised a hand to her mouth, looking up at Ren and then down at herself and back at Ren again.

"Did you...did we...did I..." Monique was beginning to babble.

Ren raised a finger to her lips, shushing her, and nodded.

"You weren't complaining much if I recall. I've wanted to do that ever since we got to the store."

Monique blushed, turning an odd darker color. She hadn't thought she was into girls, but this was different, nothing like what she'd heard from her bi and gay friends or what she read on the subject.

"What about Kim, Ren? Haven't you seen the way she looks at you?"

Ren smiled and pinched her nose.

"Of course I noticed silly girl. We didn't have time to get acquainted earlier and an opportunity presented itself I couldn't refuse." Ren smiled down at Monique, causing her to shiver again.

"What's that about me?" Kim finally emerged from the back end of the store laden with outfits, which she dropped when she saw Ren with Monique draped in and around her lap.

"Out with it! What did you do to her?"

Monique watched Ren give a shrug and half smile and reached up to caress the side of her neck. Kim blushed.

"Uh, Monique, there's something I think you should know about Ren."

Monique pulled her head from Ren's neck and shoulder to look back at her.

"What's to know? She's your friend, Ron's sister, she's into girls, and I think I'm into her. You had your chance." Monique huffed and returned to trying to nuzzle Ren.

Kim's blush increased a few notches.

"Um. You see, Ron's not actually in Japan." Kim was waving her hands uselessly in front of her body. "He, uh, had something happen to him, and...oh god why can't I say this..."

Monique had started licking the hollow of Ren's throat, making the girl sigh into her ear, but stopped to look back at Kim.

"Give us a few more minutes would ya? Me'n my new girl here just need a few more minutes." She resumed nibbling on Ren's neck.

Kim shot Ren a look and pointed at Monique before disappearing into the back again. She couldn't explain Monique's behavior at all.

Monique's hands were roaming up and down Ren's sides, causing the girl to tense and giggle. Her hands were also busy, moving around the outside of her breasts and over her hips and buttocks. Monique trapped Ren into another scorching kiss as she wrapped her arms around the girl. Ren responded by moving one hand up Monique's inner thigh and the other to gently cup a breast.

Monique's back curved at the touch, pulling her away from Ren's lips. She reached down with both hands trying to cup and caress, but Ren's other hand danced over her sex. The sensation was too much as Monique cried out, back arching further and further, until she collapsed once again against Ren.

Smiling, she reached up a hand to cup Ren's cheek.

"You make me feel like I've never felt before. I almost don't want to shop now, just lie here and cuddle." Monique closed her eyes and rested her head on Ren's breasts.

Ron looked down at Monique's flushed face, at how some of her hair had come loose as was plastered to her forehead with sweat, and smiled. That had been very good.

He looked up at where Kim had disappeared and sighed.

"Monique, there's something you need to know."

"What's that Ren?" Monique murmered.

Ren gently moved Monique off her lap and stood, pulling Monique up as she went. She retrieved the stool from behind the counter and pushed Monique into sitting on it.

Monique was relishing having her hand in Ren's, her thumb gently making circles in her palms, sending jolts to the base of her spine.

Ren looked uncomfortable as she spoke.

"Don't hate me, but I'm not exactly who you think I am. You see..." and she began to explain everything.

---------------------

Kim was sitting, wishing for the upteenth time that it had been her in Ron's lap when she heard Monique from the front of the store.

"You're WHAT?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 --- Power Surges Part 2, Kim**

Kim rushed back to the front of the store to find Monique walking in circles around Ren/Ron, who was perched on the stool with a big grin plastered all over her face.

"You...mphhphmm...argh!", this as Monique threw up her arms.

"Can't believe...waugh!", this as Monique shook a fist at Ren.

"And me?...I...ugh!", this as Monique stood, quivering, hand on her hips.

Kim could only watch as this continued for a good twenty minutes, until Monique finally threw up her hands a last time and stopped dead behind the girl.

Monique took a look at Kim standing, staring wide-eyed at the scene, and rolled her eyes.

She leaned over and whispered something in Ren's ear that made her smirk. She nodded and Monique squealed.

"Kim, since we have to, uh, equip Ren here from the skin out, we're going to need your help."

Kim looked sideways at them. "What...kind...of help?"

Monique batted her eyes. "Modeling of course. You're almost exactly her size and shape."

Kim groaned, not liking where this was going.

Ron sat in one of the chairs ranged along the wall outside the changing rooms where Kim and Monique had disappeared more than a few minutes ago.

_I think being a girl has a few advantages that are bon-diggity. I'm not on the outside any more...and I feel things more. I don't remember last year being like this...this is so much more._

He broke of musing when Monique came back out and winked at him. He smiled when he saw her carrying Kim's clothes.

Kim was hyperventilating. Or at least she thought she was. When Monique had convinced her to model for Ron, she thought she meant jeans, pants, tops, dresses, and such.

Not an almost see-through frilly teddy. Especially in this color.

Mind made up, she turned around to get changed back into her clothes and found them gone.

_Monique! Drat that girl._

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_I can do this...I can do this...I can do this..._

Monique was fighting the urge to break out in great gales of laughter and grind her teeth at the same time. She could just see Kim's face when she figured out all her clothes were out here and she couldn't stop sneaking looks at Ren.

_Ren...Ron...I gotta keep that straight..._

Ren's giddy acceptance of her proposal had evoked an emotion that she was not very familiar with...jealousy.

_It's not like they haven't been best friends for nearly ever, but I...she...makes me feel wanted. I didn't know I wanted that._

She saw Kim's head poke ever so slightly around the corner of her dressing room and duck back inside.

_Drat that girl. I'm trying to help her out and she's suddenly too shy? I'm willing to share and she's not going to take advantage of this opportunity?_

She glanced back at Ren and arched an eyebrow. Ren smiled back and made a shoo motion towards the dressing room.

Monique smiled and started walking.

Kim wedged herself into the corner furthest from the open door.

_Ren obviously likes Monique. I should have seen that, I mean, we've only been best friends since forever, almost family, it's just common sense that she'd be attracted to someone else._

A motion caught at the corner of her eye as Monique strode confidently into the small room and caught her by the elbow.

"WTH Kim. You've been checking her out since you got here. Now get out there and make her want you as much as you obviously want her. Get!"

Monique propelled her out and down the hall, slowly following.

Kim stopped just at the end of the hallway, looking down at herself.

_Here I am, dressed in a peek-a-boo teddy, about to model it for a girl I'm deeply attracted to, and I'm scared stiff. Me, Kim Possible, scared of being seen in my underwear by someone who's seen me in my underwear hundreds of times._

She felt a hand in the small of her back propel her forward into the small viewing area.

She looked back over her shoulder to see Monique smile as she made a quick turn and headed off toward the front of the store.

Ron hid a smile behind his hands as Kim tried vainly to cover herself. She was blushing furiously, elbows flashing as she valiantly tried to find some way for two hands to cover everything.

Kim sidled in front of the mirrors and stumbled, hands going wide as she inadvertently struck a provocative pose, hips canted slightly back and chest thrown sideways and out...every feature fully on display to Ron, including supporting shots from the surrounding mirrors.

The light almost not-green sheer material caught the light just right and vanished.

Ron felt a jolt run from neck to toes and settle in his lower belly. His breath came out in a gasp as his hands dropped into involuntary fists. The words were involuntary.

"Heaven help me you're beautiful"

Kim had hardly regained her balance when she heard Ren speak. She flushed.

"Ron, uh, Ren, I, uh"

A small hand covered her mouth and her eyes finally focused on Ren standing right in front of her.

She flushed harder.

"Shhhh."

Ren reached down and took her hand in hers and pulled her gently back down the hall.

Kim was in a daze, letting herself be led quietly into the dim hallway. She wasn't prepared when Ren dropped her hand and leaned in to kiss her deeply.

Kim felt like she was glowing in the dark as she let Ren explore her mouth. She felt herself begin to slip down the wall when Ren reached out and put her arms around her hips, holding her up.

Ren broke for air, leaving Kim hanging limply in her arms. She half carried, half stumbled, Kim into the nearest changing room, setting the dazed girl down and leaning her up against a mirrored wall.

She gently cupped Kim's head and looked into her now-glazed eyes.

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Mmmmhmppmhmp" was all she could get out.

She never heard the sigh of contentment as delicate fingers began to lightly caress and explore.

Monique had been trying to decide which colors went best with Ren's eyes when the first sounds began to emerge from the dressing rooms, causing her to start.

She shrugged and went back to arranging outfits, smiling.

She jumped again a few minutes later, and again a few minutes after that. Pretty soon, she just grabbed the stool and sat with her chin resting in her upraised palms, elbows on the counter.

Several times over the next half-hour she made several attempts to get up and go see what was going on to cause such noise, but restrained herself, letting the situation play out fully. She had no idea Kim could hit those high notes.

When it had been more than a few minutes with no sounds emanating from the rear of the store she jumped off the stool and hurried toward the dressing rooms.

She careened into Ren, who had emerged from the dim hallway, as she rounded a shelf.

She fell backwards, landing hard. Ren had managed to grab the edge of the shelving unit just in time to keep from falling herself.

Monique looked up and her mouth fell open.

Ren was standing there in an oversized t-shirt that came to mid-thigh, but failed to cover the scratches, small bite marks, and various hickies that mottled her thighs. Her hair was completely disarrayed, sticking out every-which-way. The biggest shock was the enormous bruise slash bite at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Despite this, her eyes were clear and she sported a half-smile.

"Something wrong Mon?" she said, reaching out a hand to help the young woman from the floor.

Monique's mouth worked for several seconds before she could respond.

"You...Kim...clothes...color...uh" was all she could get out.

Ren sighed and steered Monique over to the bench that Kim had occupied earlier and sat down next to her.

"Sorry about that. I guess things got a little out of control there."

Monique's head jerked in a series of nods.

"You think? Is she all right back there? Are YOU all right?"

Ren winced as Monique's hands brushed over a few of her more tender injuries.

"I'll be just fine but you might want to go check on Kim. She passed out and was still out when I came out to find you."

Monique nodded.

"Let me get her clothes then. I left three outfits for you to choose from on the counter, but you better take the turtleneck given your, uh, condition."

Ren reached up and squeezed her shoulder.

"Thanks Mon. She needed that...we needed that" she said as she wobbled her way to the counter.

Monique sighed as she reached down behind the bench for Kim's stuff.

She crept quietly to the first door and poked her head around to look.

Her eyes went wide in shock.

_I don't know how many more of these surprises a girl can take in one day._

Kim was lying on her stomach along the bench on the long side of the room, head turned toward the door, a beatific smile half hidden by a mass of hair hanging to cover part of her face.

Unlike Ren, all she seemed to have were a few handprints and finger outlines in a few areas.

The room itself was a disaster. All but one of the mirrors cracked, some in multiple places by what looked like elbows and knees. The remains of her teddy were wrapped around the legs of the bench almost like restraints. Part of the bench upholstery was slashed.

And Kim apparently sleeping blissfully unaware in the middle of the chaos.

Monique chuckled. Perching on the small space left on the bench, she reached down and gently shook Kim trying to rouse her.

It took several attempts, but Kim's eyes finally slatted open to stare blankly a few moments before full consciousness flooded back into them.

"It's about time girlfriend. I thought I was going to have to carry you out there for a minute."

Kim sat up, putting both hands to her head, oblivious to her nakedness.

"Ugh. I was have the most wonderful dream there..." she trailed off, looking around at the devastation, then at herself, then at Monique sitting next to her trying not to ogle her.

She saw her clothes in a pile on the floor and grabbed the shirt and slipped it on. She ran her hand nervously through her hair.

"So."

Monique merely raised her eyebrow and waited for Kim to finish pulling on the remainder of her clothes.

Kim was tittering.

"About Ren...and you...and me...I'd never...I mean I wouldn't..."

Monique silenced her with a finger on her lips.

"I think we all need a little time to talk about it...and something to eat. Can we do that?"

Kim nodded.

"Good. Help me clean up a little here and we'll all hit a restaurant, Ren's treat."

She bent down, beginning to untie what looked to be a stocking from the bench leg nearest her.

"Oh and Kim?"

Kim looked up from doing the exact same thing with the other tangle on the other leg.

"Hmmm?"

Monique flashed a smile.

"You're going to have to learn to be gentler with her. We can't keep Ren covered up from neck to toe year 'round."

Kim blushed to the roots of her hair and went back to working on the tangle.


	6. Chapter 6

Just wanted to drop a note in here about the future of this story.

Yes, it has one.

I've been...preoccupied with a whole mess of, well, messes...life went to hockey sticks for a long time.

I'll spare the details.

I'm clawing my way back to some sort of daily sanity...this is part of it.

I'm going to clean this up before moving forward with the storyline.


End file.
